Let's be couple
by Azumi Imonoyama
Summary: sebuah kecelakaan telah membuat Ringo terluka parah! apa yang akan Ikki lakukan? no flame!


Original Characters by Oh! Great

Pairing : Ikki Ringo

WARNING : OC, Friendship, Romance, bahasanya halus en kasar, gaje, dan sisanya saya percayakan kepada anda.

* * *

Saya buat fic ini dengan tulus dari hati yang terdalam (halah) karena kasihan sama fic Air Gear yang cuma 1... (maksud saya yang bahasa Indonesianya cuma 1)

Padahal saya sangat menyukai Air Gear... Huwa :'(

Maaf bila karya saya aneh/jelek/gaje/norak/typo/dll.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o O o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di suatu pagi yang indah... Keributan terjadi lagi di keluarga Noyamano

"Ikkiiii!!!! Habiskan makananmu!!!!"

"Tidaaakk mauu!!!!!!"

Di dalam rumah itu, terlihat seorang wanita yang berperan sebagai ibu sedang berlari-lari mengejar seorang pemuda yang dikaruniai bakat dalam bermain 'Roller Skate'

Akhirnya, pemuda itu tertangkap juga oleh wanita itu.

"Ikkiii~~ Kenapa kau tidak mau menghabiskan makananmu, HAAHHH??!!" tanya wanita itu dengan wajah yang sangat menakutkan serta ada aura-aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Ti....ti...tiddd...tidak enakk...!"jawab pemuda yang ternyata bernama Ikki itu sambil ketakutan.

"APA?! KAU BILANG MASAKANKU TIDAK ENAK?!!! HYAAATT!!!!" wanita itu pun menendang Ikki dengan sekuat tenaga, sehingga tubuh Ikki terpelanting ke mana-mana serta ada benjol besaaarr di kepalanya.

Akhirnya, mereka pun berdamai karena Ikki sudah janji akan menghabiskan makanannya.

Sebetulnya, di dalam rumah itu ada 5 orang yaitu Ikki, Rika(wanita tadi), Mikan, Ringo dan Ume. untuk yang belum tahu Mikan, Ringo dll dianjurkan untuk membaca komiknya terlebih dahulu

Kembali ke rumah keluarga Noyamano.

Mereka ber-5 sarapan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa kecuali Ikki yang makan sambil memegangi benjol di kepalanya. Dalam hati Ikki berkata,

'cih! apa-apaan sih, Rika itu!! orang emang makanannya gak enak kok!! pake dikasih bonus benjol segala lagi!'

Ringo yang melihat Ikki (yang makannya nggak niat) langsung bertanya, "Ikki, kamu gak suka makanannya?"

Rika langsung melotot ke arah Ikki.

'Cih, kenapa si Ringo pake nanya-nanya begituan sih? Kan gue bisa mampus di bejet-bejet Rika' (bahasanya mulai kasar nih.. gomenasaii...)

"Nggak kok! Biasa aja"jawab Ikki cuek. Tapi sebenarnya di dalam hatinya dia ketakutan.

Rika yang semula melotot melanjutkan sarapannya.

Mikan hanya tersenyum 'licik' kepada Ikki, sedangkan Ume tidak peduli kepada mereka ber-4. Ia sedang menyuapi bonekanya. Ringo yang semula heran juga melanjutkan sarapannya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o O o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nee-chan, aku dan Ikki berangkat ya!!!" ucap Ringo sembari mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Iya, hati-hati ya" jawab Rika dan Mikan(Mikan sekolah ga sih?).

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju sekolah seperti biasanya. Mereka tidak berjalan bersama Ume, karena sekolah Ume berbeda dengan mereka. Walau begitu, ke-4 orang yang ada di rumah itu tidak mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Ume, karena mereka yakin, tak akan ada yang berani mendekati gadis kecil itu mengingat sifat Ume yang aneh.

Kembali ke Ikki dan Ringo, mereka berdua berjalan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Ikki yang bosan lalu mengeluarkan A.T dari tasnya.

"Untuk apa kau mengeluarkan A.T?"tanya Ringo heran.

"Biar cepet sampai di sekolah. Lagian jalan kayak gini cape juga kan" jawab Ikki sambil memakai A.T nya.

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku juga ah" Ringo juga mengeluarkan A.T nya dan memakainya.

Mereka pun melesat dengan kecepatan penuh.

Saat di perempatan jalan, ada sebuah truk yang hendak belok ke arah jalan yang sedang dilewati Ikki dan Ringo!!!

Ringo yang tidak bisa mengerem, tertabrak muka truk itu dan pingsan dengan luka di kepalanya.

"Ringo!!!" Ikki menghampiri Ringo dengan cemas.

"Ringo... Ringo... sadarlah!!!!" panggil Ikki sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ringo. Namun Ringo tak kunjung sadar juga.

Supir truk itu keluar dan marah-marah kepada Ikki.

"Heh, anak muda! Kalian ngapain ke sekolah pake begituan? Gara-gara kalian, gue bisa dipotong gajinye, tau!" Supir truk itu marah-marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ikki dan Ringo. Ikki menatap supir truk itu dengan perasaan tidak suka. Ikki pun berdiri dan menatap supir itu.

"Heh, pak, tau gak, yang salah itu bapak!!! Bapak tuh udah ngga ngelakson, gak peduli, gak minta maaf lagi! Liat tuh, gara-gara bapak, temen saya jadi pingsan!" teriak Ikki sambil menunjuk Ringo. Supir itu melihat ke arah Ringo, lalu menjawab Ikki dengan ketusnya.

"Heh anak muda, temen lu sama elu itu bukan urusan gue ya, sekarang gue jadi terlambat nganterin barang, gaji gue bisa dipotong, rugi gue!! Rugi!!!" betapa egoisnya supir itu.

Ikki pun marah dan menjawab lagi dengan lebih 'nafsu'.

"Bapak!!! Bapak tau diri dong!! Yang salah itu bapak!!! Liat tuh temen saya!!! Pingsan sampe berdarah-darah gitu gara-gara bapak tabrak! Sekarang bapak malah minta ganti rugi, gak nyambung banget!!"

Rika dan Mikan yang mendengar keributan itu pun keluar dari rumah mereka.

"Ada apa ini, Ikki?"tanya Rika.

"Oh ya ampun, Ringo!!?" Mikan terkejut melihat Ringo yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Ini, bapak ini menabrak Ringo, sekarang malah minta ganti rugi gara-gara dia telat nganterin barang" jawab Ikki.

"Apa benar bapak yang menabrak adik saya?"tanya Rika sembari mendekati supir itu.

"Iye mbak, tapi saya nggak sengaja. Lagian anak-anak ini make sepatu roda ke sekolah, gara-gara saya sama mereka sama-sama gak bisa ngerem, ketabrak deh. Terus jadinye saya gajinye bisa dipotong, jadi saya minta ganti rugi sama anak muda ini" jelas supir itu. sambil menunjuk ke arah Ikki. Ikki hendak membalas, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Rika.

"Diam, Ikki. Kamu bawa Ringo ke rumah sakit ya, aku yang akan mengurus ini. Sedangkan Mikan akan mengabarkan kejadian ini ke sekolahmu."

Ikki mengangguk dan menggendong Ringo menuju rumah sakit.

Dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas, Ikki melompati atap-atap rumah dengan menggunakan A.T.

Kebetulan arah rumah sakit itu searah dengan sekolah mereka, jadi Kazu, Emily, Onigiri dkk yang ada di lapangan depan melihat Ikki yang sedang menggendong Ringo di atap rumah depan sekolah mereka.

"Eh, ada apa sih, ikutin mereka yuk"ajak Kazu.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Para cewek duduk di pundak Buccha, sedangkan Kazu, Onigiri, Agito, serta Buccha menggunakan A.T mereka. Berangkatlah mereka dengan mengikuti Ikki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o O o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akhirnya, Ikki dan Ringo sampai di rumah sakit yang bernama "Harapan Sakti"(maaf nama rumah sakitnya jelek banget, soalnya gak ada nama yang 'sreg' di kepala saya).

"Huft... Akhirnya sampai juga, bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Ringo" Ikki masuk ke dalam rumah sakit tersebut. Kazu dkk mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ehm, permisi, saya boleh minta ruangan? Teman saya tertabrak truk"kata Ikki kepada resepsionis rumah sakit itu.

"Oh, saya ambilkan kasur roda(duh nama kasur yang beroda itu apa sih) dulu, ya!"jawab resepsionis itu sambil berlari ke ruangan perawat.

Tak lama kemudian, kasur itu pun datang lengkap dengan infusnya. Ringo pun dibaringkan di kasur itu dan segera dibawa ke ruangan no. 57. Ikki mengikuti dari belakang.

Saat Ikki hendak masuk, pintunya ditutup oleh perawat. "Maaf ya, belum ada yang boleh masuk, silahkan adik membayar dulu di resepsionis"kata perawat itu. Ikki menurut dan ia pun turun ke lantai bawah menuju meja resepsionis.

Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan Ikki yang menggelegar "APA?! 20 JT?! GAK SALAH TUH MBAK?!!" Petugas resepsionis itu menutup telinga sambil sweatdrop.

"Sssst..."orang-orang yang berada di sekitar situ memperingati Ikki bahwa ini rumah sakit, bukan pasar. Ikki pun memperkecil volume suaranya.

"I...ii..iiyya dik... sayyaa tiidakk sallaahhh..."jawab petugas resepsionis sambil bergetar saking kagetnya.

Ikki pun melihat ke dalam dompetnya, hanya ada 1jt sisa tabungan dari SD. 'Cih... gimana caranya ya, biar gue bisa dapet 19jt?' Ikki merenung dalam hati.

Kazu dkk lalu menghampiri Ikki yang kebingungan setengah mati. Kazu menepuk pundak Ikki dan berkata,

"Hei, tenang aja, ada kami di sini"ucap Kazu sambil tersenyum sambil menunjuk dengan jempol ke belakangnya. Di belakangnya tampak anggota Kogarasumaru lainnya.

"Kazu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan kalian...?" Ikki tambah bingung.

"Kami melihat kau menggendong Ringo dengan wajah yang harap-harap cemas, karena penasaran, kami mengikutimu sampai di sini"jelas Kazu.

Yang lain mengangguk.

"Kami akan membantumu melunasi biaya Ringo!!!"ucap Emily semangat.

"Kalian..." Ikki terpana melihat sahabat-sahabatnya itu dan Ikki nyaris menangis.

"Oke, semua ayo kumpul! Keluarin semua uang kalian!" ajak Kazu.

Mereka pun berkumpul dan menggabungkan semua uang di kantong mereka. Dan ternyata hasilnya tak sesuai harapan, hanya terkumpul 18jt. 19jt bila digabungkan dengan uang Ikki.

Mereka berpikir, bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang 1jt dengan cepat. Uang 1jt itu jelas tidak sedikit, Ikki saja untuk mendapatkan 1jt itu, harus menabung dari SD.

Di tengah kebingungan itu, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pink yang dikenal baik oleh Ikki datang.

"Hei, semua!!! Aku membawa uang 1jt nih!!!" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum memanggil tim Kogarasumaru.

Ikki menoleh kepada gadis itu. 'Simca?'

"Simca? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"tanya Ikki.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan, lalu aku main ke sekolah kalian, dan aku mendengar berita itu"jawab Simca ceria.

"Baiklah, ayo kita gabungkan uang masing-masing"kata Kazu. Dan... Hasilnya sangat memuaskan, tepat 20jt!!! Ikki girang sekali. Ia pun membayar biaya rumah sakit.

Anggota yang lain serta Simca tersenyum melihat Ikki yang lompat-lompat gak jelas.

Tiba-tiba Ikki teringat, "Oh iya! Eh, kita jenguk Ringo yuk! Aku antar ke kamarnya!" Kazu dkk serta Simca mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar no. 57.

Ikki bertanya ke seorang perawat yang baru keluar dari kamar Ringo. "Maaf mbak, saya dan teman-teman yang lain boleh masuk?"

"Oh, silahkan, kebetulan sekarang pasien sepertinya butuh ditemani"

"Oh, terima kasih mbak"

Ikki dkk masuk ke dalam kamar Ringo. Di dalam terlihat Ringo terbaring lemah dengan perban di kepalanya. Ia senang sekali dijenguk oleh teman-temannya. Tapi ia menatap sinis kepada Simca. Yang ditatap pun membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Ringo~ kapan kita di sekolah lagi~" kata Emily sembari memeluk Ringo. "Ahaha.. tenang saja Emily" Ringo menepuk-nepuk punggung Emily.

Anggota lainnya pun mengucapkan 'semoga cepat sembuh' kecuali Agito. Agito, seperti biasanya, hanya bilang "F**k". Tetapi, begitu penutup matanya dipindahkan, ia berubah menjadi Akito dan mengucapkan 'semoga cepat sembuh' dengan buket bunga, kelopak mawar, dan keranjang berisi buah-buahan (beda banget sama Agito yah -_-") Setelah Akito mengucapkan 'semoga cepat sembuh', Kazu memindahkan penutup matanya kembali, dan Akito pun berubah menjadi Agito lagi. Ringo hanya bisa tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepada mereka.

Sementara Ikki, sebagai satu-satunya yang belum mengucapkan 'semoga cepat sembuh' (Simca tidak sudi mengucapkannya), terlalu gugup hingga tak mengeluarkan kata sedikitpun.

Kazu menyenggol Ikki. Lalu Ikki berbisik "Apaan, sih!" Kazu menjawab "Cepat katakan kepadanya! Kan kamu yang paling berjasa" Ikki membalas lagi "Katakan apa?" Kazu menjawab dengan agak kesal "Katakan cinta!" Ikki terkejut dan mukanya memerah "Ya nggak lah, katakan 'semoga cepat sembuh'!!"ucap Kazu. Ikki terdiam.

".............."

Suasana hening beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba Kazu menyenggol Ikki. Ikki yang tahu maksud Kazu lantas mengucapkan 'semoga cepat sembuh' kepada Ringo.

Ringo yang telah mendengar itu lalu mengucapkan "Terima kasih banyak, Ikki"sambil tersenyum semanis senyum Kim Bum dari BBF. Ikki terpesona melihat senyum manis Ringo, hingga mukanya memerah lagi.

"............."

Hening lagi. Tiba-tiba Emily memecah keheningan dengan berkata "Hei, kok diam saja, sih? Beli roti saja yuk! Ringo, kamu tunggu di sini bersama Ikki, Simca dan Agito ya!" Berangkatlah Emily dkk menuju tukang roti yang mangkal di depan RS 'Harapan Sakti'.

Agito hanya cuek. Simca dan Ringo saling bertatapan seolah memperebutkan Ikki. Ikki diam saja. Simca yang bosan bertatapan dengan Ringo, memindahkan penutup mata Agito tanpa tahu akibatnya (tadi waktu Akito mengucapkan 'semoga cepat sembuh', Simca ke toilet). Agito pun berubah menjadi Akito dan langsung memeluk Ikki. Wajah Ringo dan Simca memerah karena marah. Karena Ringo tak berdaya, Simca menarik Akito dari Ikki. Ikki dari tadi hanya diam dan tidak peduli.

Sementara Akito meronta-ronta dari Simca dan Simca kerepotan menahan Akito, Ringo lalu mengajak ngobrol Ikki.

"Ikki,"

Yang dipanggil menjawab "Iya?"

"Terima kasih banyak ya, telah menyelamatkan nyawaku"kata Ringo malu-malu.

"Ya, sama-sama deh"ucap Ikki cuek.

"Kok kamu cuek gitu, sih? Aku kan berterima kasih, harusnya kamu senang, dong"ujar Ringo agak kesal.

"Senang bagaimana? Apa aku harus menunjukkan kesenanganku padamu, hah?!"

"Ya, nggak, tapi aku kan...!"

Simca dan Akito yang tadinya ribut sekarang hanya terbengong-bengong melihat mereka berdua yang sudah seperti sinetron.

"............"

Hening lagi untuk yang ke-3 kalinya.

"Aku... aku..." mata Ringo mulai berkaca-kaca. Kantung air matanya mulai penuh menampung air mata Ringo yang indah. Dan air mata Ringo pun keluar setitik demi setitik.

Ikki yang melihat itu lalu mendekati dan duduk di sebelah Ringo.

"Jangan menangis," Ringo mengelap air mata Ringo dengan sapu tangannya.

Melihat Ringo masih terisak, ia pun memeluk Ringo.

"Jangan menangis, aku ada di sini"

Ringo pun mulai tenang, dan Ikki melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Ikki" Ringo pun mencium pipi Ikki. Wajah Ikki memerah.

Simca dan Akito yang semula hanya terbengong-bengong, langsung terbakar cemburu melihat Ringo mencium Ikki. Tetapi, sesaat sebelum mereka marah, Emily dkk sudah kembali. Simca dan Akito pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar Ringo (udah tau Ringo pasiennya, malah mau dihajar -_-).

Roti untuk Ringo dan Ikki sama bentuknya, yaitu bentuk hati dengan gambar A.T Ikki dan Ringo (penjualnya sampe dihajar Emily untuk membuatkannya). Sekilas wajah Ikki dan Ringo memerah bersamaan. Emily lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Ringo. Ringo dan Ikki pun saling menatap dan tersenyum bersamaan.

Karena tak tahan melihat Akito yang meronta-ronta, Kazu memindahkan penutup matanya dan Agito terkejut menyadari bahwa dia ada di dalam pelukan Simca, lalu ia berkata "F**k!!! Ngapain lo peluk-peluk gue?!" Agito pun melepaskan pelukan Simca dengan kasar. Anggota lainnya tertawa melihatnya. Agito yang semula mau marah, langsung berhenti begitu menerima roti berbentuk ikan hiu rasa coklat. Agito hanya berkata "Huuh!!" dengan wajah merah bercampur kesal dan malu juga senang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'WHAT'S ON EARTH IS THIS?!' mungkin kalian akan berpikir begitu, karena saya sadar bahwa cerita saya ini aneh...

Sok atuh klik hejo-hejo ti handap ieu... (maaf saya memang sundanese euy... tapi saya translate kok ke Indo...)

Silahkan klik hijau-hijau di bawah ini...(please? :D)


End file.
